


Let it Rain, Let it Rain, Let it Rain

by sexycola



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycola/pseuds/sexycola
Summary: After a long day, all you need is someone you love and a really shitty rom-com.





	Let it Rain, Let it Rain, Let it Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story! I'd love some feedback on my work! I was listening to "She Knows" by John Fullbright while writing this.

Budhaven's never really been pretty, but when it rains it pours. Meaning, it looks downright depressing in this downpour. As Dick pulled up to his apartment building, he still felt the day dragging him down. Working with the police was certainly no walk in the park, all the corrupt officers working against you. Somedays, it can make a person wonder if it's all worth it. The stress and loss every day, only to have to get up and do it again tomorrow. A truly painful cycle. However, he was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a sharp knock on his car. He reached for his gun on instinct, ready to face down with whatever idiot tried to hurt him. Well, there was a definitely idiot outside of his car, but luckily he liked this one. He opened his door and breathed in relief.  
"Dick! I'm freezing my ass off right now! Let's go inside before I catch hypothermia and die." Wallace West, the love of his life. Who was currently standing outside his window wearing nothing but a t-shirt, boxers, and scowl. He kind of looked like a half-drowned cat, if that cat had fiery red hair and was absolutely stunning.  
Trying not to laugh, he looked at his fiance. "Why did you come outside if you were just gonna yell at me?", he joked, "You could've just done that inside!" At this point, he was collecting his things, and grabbing an umbrella. At this point, the rain was coming down in sheets. He and Walls hid under his tiny umbrella and headed toward their building at a leisurely pace.  
"I was trying to be romantic, asshole! I even had Dirty Dancing set up and ready to go! I would go out and kiss you in the rain. Then you'd swoon at your radiant fiance, that's me. Finally, we would go inside and cuddle until we warmed up. Then, we'd keep on cuddling because we love each other." Wally stuck out his bottom lip in a pout as he stopped moving toward the building. Admittedly, he looked adorable, however, Dick's wasn't under his umbrella anymore. He looked at Dick expectedly, like he wanted something.  
"What is it, Walls? It is cold out here." Wally gave him another look, and this one he could read. It meant he was being an idiot.  
"For a smart guy, you're really stupid sometimes, you know that right?" He then rushed up and kissed his fiance, shocking Dick enough to make him drop his umbrella. Wally broke the kiss and looked into Dick's eyes. He didn't see the bags under his eyes or his messy hair, that was soaked at this point by the way. He just looked at his eyes, as if they were something to be marveled over. Dick grabbed Wally's face and pulled him into a searing kiss. They kissed for quite a while just enjoying and exploring one another, just like they did the first time they kissed. They only broke apart to gasp for air.  
Eventually, they headed into their tiny apartment. True to his word, Wally did have Dirty Dancing was cued up. There was a pineapple pizza on the coffee table, still warm despite the fact that it had been opened. Although the pizza was missing several pieces, it was perfect, and, at that moment, everything else faded away except for them.  
"I am so in love you, Walls. You know that right?"  
"Of course, Dickie. I never doubted it." He smiled at his partner, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the sofa. "Come on, babe. Let's watch a shitty rom-com and wait this storm out, ok?"  
Dick grinned and pulled a blanket over them. "Of course, Walls."  
"And Dick?"  
"Yes?"  
'"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story! I'd love some feedback on my work! I was listening to "She Knows" by John Fullbright while writing this.


End file.
